Sirius' DaughterHarry's Lover
by danruptomfan4eva
Summary: Sirius Daughter was concieved at an early age of 17, they had to give her up..she's back now And In Harry's Arms
1. Default Chapter

Seventeen year old Marie Dumbledore sat upon the foot of her bed cradling her daughter in her long slender arms. Her new born daughter was barely a week old and she was already being put up for adoption because her mother couldn't keep her. It wasn't that she didn't love her, Marie didn't have the money, she didn't have the husband and her father, Albus, was a totally different story. He had looked down upon Marie ever since she conceived when she was sixteen. He thought it was unjust for a lady in his family to be doing.  
  
Marie's long black hair fell in front of her face to make the baby stir just a bit from a long slumber. The girl opened her big lavender eyes for the first time in her hope to be long life.  
  
As you lay here with your wide open eyes  
  
Let me remember you at this moment  
  
At this very moment my dear daughter  
  
Let me remember what we have  
  
Pleaser Forget me my dear daughter  
  
Even Though I will always Love You..... .  
  
Marie touched her daughter's soft face while completing the curse that she lay upon this weak child's body. There was no reason for this girl to know her mother, no reason, for this she didn't need to know who her father was....even though he was the one and only Sirius Black Marie knew all about her wrong doings, it was just a joke a one time thing that left her and her daughter with a scar for life. No one knew about the girl except for Albus, James, Remus, Lily, Sirius and herself, in which were all sworn to secrecy to never tell a living soul about this little human being. Marie got up off the bed of her dorm room, she had to bring the little bundle back to her father for the night. He hated to do this but there was nothing that he could say or do to make the situation any better.  
  
Someone went to open the door back into the dormitory room that belonged to only Marie and Lily. There stood six foot two Sirius Black in the doorway. His eyes like coal and his black hair was just so. Seventeen he was at the time, a foolish seventeen year old he was. He walked towards Marie with a sorrowful look in his eyes and his hands deep into his pockets. "Marie", he purred while sitting next to his daughter.  
  
"Yes Sirius what is it this time", Marie spat while getting up and wrapping the baby girl up in the cloak so that only her face could show. She had no interest in talking to his daughters father, he was the cause of the problem without him nothing would have happened. Her father wouldn't be covering for her so she wouldn't be the laughing stock of the whole wizarding world 


	2. Something They Had to Do

Why Don't You ever look into my eyes anymore you used to Maire you used to look into what seemed to be the crivices of my own soul", Surius looked just a bit dissapointed while grabbing Marie's shoulder to hold her back, "I have a solution. Your father could take care of her until the end of this year and we could keep her. Marie we could get married and live in a nice house and raise a family".  
  
"You don't understand I can't", tears started to come down her cheeks, "Surius Black you are seventeen you are seventeen years old now i don't know if that has set in yet but you are. We can't raise her we don't have the money or the time", Marie cryed while trying to hide her tears from him.  
  
"Maire we could do this, It's not like we can't we can overcome this please give it a chance", Surius was really trying to convince her to keep the girl. He couldn't give her up, she was a part of him no matter how he wanted to deny it she was a big part of him and he wasn't going to let her go.  
  
"NO WE CAN'T", Her voice raised a notch while she headed for the closed door that led out towards the Gryffindor common room. "You can't and i can't you have to let that set into your childish head. She will go up for adoption this summer".  
  
"I won't let that happen", Surius spat while putting his foot down to stop something for the first time in his seventeen years of life.  
  
"You don't have a choice", Marie gave Surius a cold long stare while heading out towards the door to go give the child back to her father. It did pain Marie to give her up, don't think that she was a cruel woman because she wasn't. She really couldn't keep her there was no way that she could, nothing that she said or could do would make up for that. Marie and Surius haden't even given her a name, they didn't want that responsibilty her new family would figure that out when they had her.  
  
Marie walked out of the common room and down the hall that led to the cast dormitory. Yes, there was a lot of people there looking at her as they did everynight while finishing their own assignments. Looking at Maire with the upmost suspision about what was the thing that she cardeled in her arm ever so dearly. Maire walked out of the dormitory while she could feel someone gaining on her, probably going to ask her what she was carring or what-not. For she was prepared she knew what to say and how to act, for she went through it everynight.  
  
"Maire", called a familiar high-pitched voice from behind her. This person wasn't anyone that she be afraid of, it was a man that she could trust with her life.  
  
"Remus". 


	3. But It's NOt FaiR!

That's what they call me", he almost laughed back while catching up with Marie who was swiftly walking down the corridor towards her dad's office.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Maire hissed while opening the door to go upstairs to meet with her father and give the sweet child back.  
  
"Only if you needed any help", he suggested while going to turn around back towards the common room, "Your fine though".  
  
Marie only smiled, Remus was the only one to lend a helping hand when anyone was in any sort of need. She turned on her heel while pulling her hair back with the hand that was free from cradeling the child in her arms.  
  
"Late", someone called while she walked up the narrow staircase.  
  
"Sorry father", she smiled while almost out of breath by the time that she got to the last step to meet him.  
  
"Don't worry", her father spat while taking the little baby out of her arms, "Be back tomorrow night you only get an hour to spend with her though".  
  
"But why?" Maire snapped while getting extremly angry, "That's not fair".  
  
"Dear", Albus' voice became a little lower, "I think we might have a family for her".  
  
Maire didn't need to hear anymore, it was more than she could bare at this point. Of course she knew at a certain point that she would have to give the child up but not so soon it wasn't fair. To think that she will never know her real mother broke her heart. And yet she thought about Surius' words that they could raise her, but it was impossible, it couldn't be done.  
  
"Night father", Maire said coldly while walking back down the stairs to her dorm Albus couldn't say that it didn't break his heart that his only daughter had to give up her first child. But it was true, she was only a kid and Marie had no sense of responsibilty what-so-ever and this even really proved it. He walked over with the baby and laid the child in the crib that was righ next to his desk. Her big lavender eyes and just a tiny bit of hair on the top of her head and yet she looked like an angel wrapped in a pink silk that he had brought for her.  
  
"If only they could keep her", laughed a voice that came from the side of the corridor.  
  
"Mineriva(sp)", Albus hissed, "You know as well as I know that it isn't possible for either of them to keep her".  
  
"I know that albus", The professor snapped back while sitting next to the baby, "I just wish there was something that we could do".  
  
"There is nothing Dear. I have a care center that will take care of her until she is either adopted or she turns eleven".  
  
Minerva looked at Albus in the eye with a sense of discust coming from her eyes, it wasn't like him to be cruel, it wasn't like him at all. 


	4. Nothing can be done

(Never thought about that one)  
  
"Do you think that is fair to the child?" Minerva looked back at Albus with a sense of regret in what she had said but she went on, "Is it fair that since it was Surius and Marie's mistake that the child will not be able to know her family?"  
  
"Minerva", hissed Dumbledore, "No it isn't but what am i supposed to do? Let them keep her, you remember I told Maire to stay away from Surius and that I didn't want her with him for some reasons".  
  
Minerva went over towards the child and lifted her up, her big lavender eyes just peered towards Minerva. This child had done nothing wrong she was just a victim of her parents doings. "Albus your very cold", she spat while putting the baby back down and walking out of his office. Maire ran back into her room with tears streaming down her milky white skinned face. She was angry at her father, he wasn't being fair though she knew that the child would never stay with her it was always nice to think that it might have been possible.  
  
"Maire?" Questioned Lily while going over to comfort her, "Are you okay? Whats wrong?" It was like Lily to be concerned with her ever since she was said to have Surius child she was deeply concered with her well being.  
  
"My father", stuttered Marie in between tears, "Thinks that there is a family for the child".  
  
"Oh Maire I'm sorry", began Lily while getting her a tissue from the small bathroom, "I'm really sorry".  
  
"It's not your fault it's mine", Maire whimpered while taking the pink tissue from Lily, "It was my fault for being so stupid and falling in love with Surius".  
  
"That wasn't Stupid", corrected James Potter as he came in through the door, "I know for a fact Maire that he loves you very much!" If he loves me very much than what did he do to me?" Marie spat while laying back down on her bed in despair.  
  
"I DO LOVE YOU MARIE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU", Surius yelled while coming into the room with a single tear.  
  
James and Lily took the hint that they should leave the room so slowly they slithered out of the room leaving Marie and Surius to work out their problems. "Marie really", he said while walking over to her and sliding his arms around her waist. Marie looked down and then layed her head on his chest, "i do love you. BUT LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!! LOOK AT OUR LIVES".  
  
"Marie calm down", Surius snapped while hugging her tighter, "We will be okay".  
  
"But the baby", Marie whimpered yet once again, "My father found a place to put her". 


	5. 15 Years Later

15 Years Later  
  
Morgan opened her big lavender eyes to look at the world around her. The sun was shining in through the curtains and the birds were chirping on an early July morning. She had, had the most pleasent dream of her time, it was to the extent that her parents were a witch and a wizard that took her for rides on the broom. And then the rest of the sweet memories of the dream faded away into the darkness. It was so like her. Morgan slung her two long legs over the side of the bed and planted them on a circular rug that was given to her by a friend in the orphanage. The day seemed so perfect and then she remembered that she was an orphan, lving in a mean dirty and cold place in the heart of London. She didn't remember how and why she was here but one morning she just was. Life was horrible though sometimes she would dream having a family that really loved her. 


	6. Dreams Of Past

That was neither here nor there, this dream had been going on for quiet a long time and still she hadn't been adopted or even been looked at for that matter. All the children that had left the orphanage were babies about three years old or less. No one would ever want to adopt a fifteen-year-old girl. Though in three years she would be able to leave she wouldn't live her dream but she would be on her own and able to make her own decisions. Morgan went over to the cracked mirror in the corner to look at herself she was only about 5'4 and she had long black hair that had never been cut so it was down to her waist. The only thing that she liked about herself was that she had lavender eyes, in a way that just meshed while her milky white skin.  
  
"MORGAN BREAKFAST NOW", screamed the familiar voice of the caretaker of the orphanage Miss Lisa Murray. 


	7. Something To Remember Her by Early Morni...

Morgan jerked her head around too look at the door that had just a crack open.  
  
"Regular morning wake-up call i suppose", she spat at herself while going towards a little trunk that held all of her belongings. There wasn't much to choose from but it usually went with what mood she was in that day.  
  
"This will do", she smiled while picking out an old pair of shorts with some bleach stains on them and a t-shirt that was just plain lavender. Morgan pulled her hair up in a clip that was supposed to be her mother's, it had a butterfly on it with some sort of a sparkle thing. It was what she had and she had to make do with that.  
  
"MORGAN DID YOU HEAR ME?" yelled the booming voice from downstairs yet once again.  
  
"Yea I did", she spat back while grabbing a pair of sneakers with about ten holes in them and running down the stairs. 


End file.
